The Cabin in the Woods
by Kyra Marie
Summary: Across a trail and a tree on the middle of the road, a creek forty-five minutes from the city waits for us every summer. That's nothing- I waited five years for a confession.
1. One Summer

**THE CABIN IN THE WOODS**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice is not mine.

**A/N **I know how closely it may sound (okay so it does seem) like that 2012 movie, _The Cabin in the Woods, _and I hope I won't get into trouble for that but if ever there might be a problem (as this story is in no ways related except for the fact that the title is similar), please inform me through a private message and I can work on a new title. Cheers!

* * *

Approximately forty-five minutes from the city proper, through a trail of rocky paths and a tree right in the middle of the lane, is a lone creek with the bluest of waters. This particular stream isn't as pebbly as the usual. Tiny ripples create the smallest of waves gently moving against the frequent rocks. The creek isn't too big. The water comes straight from the mountains, and the waterfalls aren't too far.

Every summer, my friends and I take this barely an hour drive to the creek, just when the flowers have started to blossom and the snow, inevitably gone until the winter months come breezing back. This was a tradition formed right after graduation. It was Mikan Sakura who thought of the idea to get on a truck with a load of food, enough tents and camping gears. We were taking a group photo, and she suddenly squealed and jumped up and down—"I have a great idea!"

I remember how Hotaru Imai and Natsume Hyuuga both steered farther from her after that declaration. They weren't the only ones who did. This was because they were usually the first ones Mikan dragged into her ideas, although were always the first to decline. Mikan had reached for Ruka Nogi's arm, whose face formed into a very troubled expression. Kokoroyomi and Mochiage naturally had no problems with these, and immediately ganged up on Mikan with Kitsuneme for her so-called brilliant idea. Everyone else pretty much stepped away as she burst her thoughts.

In the end, Yuu Tobita finally agreed. He figured it was actually going to be an adventure. Hotaru had mentioned how everyday was an adventure with Mikan and how she have had enough to last a lifetime, and to be honest, I agreed with that.

And so, we boarded three rented cars and went off to go camping. Nonoko vaguely remembered a spot she and her parents had taken her to when she was young. We tried to follow her distant memory, and got lost, but ended up discovering the creek.

On our first trip, the tents we had were suitable spaces to sleep in at night, but eventually I guess we all got tired of the occasional pebbles on the ground and the insects at night, so the guys made a cabin before winter came. When Yuu came to check on the place early December, he saw how the water on the creek formed a smooth blanket of ice, and we'd go there at times to skate, but never far too long because the guys didn't exactly build the place for cold weather.

I was just reminiscing of one of the many summers we spent over at the creek, when Wakako yelled at me from outside the door that Koko's jeep was already outside. I quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and hefted my bag on my shoulder. I did a mental check if I had everything down. I always needed to get a first aid kit ready because someone always gets hurt—a bruise, a cut, a burn, a sting, and the usual sprain, mostly from the reckless diving. No matter how old we get, I guess we all still have that dicey middle school kid inside who's always ready for risks.

Wakako had already gotten most of the things down with Koko. The cooler was already out, and the water jug had left a small trail which I'm sure our landlady won't exactly approve of. I made sure nothing was left plugged on the sockets before following them down.

"You're late," Koko said jokingly. Dark tinted shades covered his brown eyes that I'm particular would be swimming in glee. That was the thing about Koko. Since we became class partners when we were six, and I made him ditch the emotionless façade, he never stopped smiling. I'm still unsure whether it's a good thing because after that, you could never catch him with a frown, it was actually infuriating. I once dared myself to annoy him—like really piss him off badly—but he just said, in that big exasperatingly galling smile, "Stop trying to irritate me, Sumire!"

"Shotgun," Wakako said needlessly, winking at me before putting on a pair of shades that we bought yesterday for a last-minute shopping.

My shoulders were slumped as I opened the door behind them. I already knew who else would be riding with us, although we wouldn't see each other until we finally take off the road. Ever since Mochu and I broke up a few weeks after high school, Wakako's been trying to set us up back together. Our break-up didn't consist of tears and petty goodbyes. After all, we've only been dating for six months, and in the end, we realized it wasn't something we could form into a bona fide relationship. We found out that we were better off as friends.

I guess it was much harder for Wakako to grasp, since she was the one who set us up together in the first place.

"If it bothers you, you can always get off the car," Koko said as we drove off to Anna's house, where everybody was meeting up.

"It doesn't bother me," I rolled my eyes. "What irks me is that she's still hell-bent on getting us together." I directed my next sentence towards Wakako; "If you like him so badly, why don't you just marry him?"

"Oh, he's not my type," Wakako said smoothly from in front. "I'm more inclined with the looks category, if you know what I mean."

"She meant me," Koko piped in.

I laughed. "Yeah, you've gotta be kidding me."

"You really shouldn't try to piss off the driver," he replied, "After all, I'm the one who's got his hands on the wheel."

"You never get pissed off," I said cheerfully.

"She has a point," Wakako pointed out.

Since Anna lived pretty close by, we arrived in about fifteen minutes. Everyone else has already arrived. I see that Natsume's gotten himself a new SUV, next to Hotaru's cruiser. She had once mentioned how it was given to her as a gift from a _very _wealthy sponsor, which I could obviously see. I wasn't much well-acquainted with cars, but I could see how this one is pretty something—plus the fact that Kitsuneme and Mochu were practically drooling on and licking it was a dead giveaway.

When we had gotten out of Koko's jeep, Kitsuneme had practically yelled, "Dude, have you seen this baby?"

"Nah," Koko laughed and patted his jeep, "I'm pretty much in love with this junk."

"Hey!" Mikan waved us over. She dashed towards us, her hair dangling behind her in an artsy braid. Since Natsume told her that he liked it long, she could never bring herself to cut it off. Once she was up close, I saw a brush of chocolate on her cheek, and dust of flour on her forehead.

"Where have you been, an army?" I frowned. I never did like cooking. I remember how this girl in front of me once helped me pass Home Economics in elementary, but beyond those classes, I never so much as dared to go near the kitchen.

She showed us the bowl she had on her hands. I could already smell that it was chocolate, with a hint of caramel and a few almonds. "Kitsuneme told me at the last minute that he wanted my s'mores, so I had to run to the grocery store at seven in the morning. Natsume wasn't particularly keen on the idea."

You could call Mikan's s'mores a shot of serendipity. Our finals in Home Economics were to make desserts (I made a no-bake cheesecake since all it required me to do was mix the ingredients and dump them in the freezer), and she decided to do s'mores but her chocolate bars ended up melting, so she just stuck the marshmallows and biscuits together and coated them with the sweet. When we tried it out, I almost threw up from all the sugar content, but three guys I find no need of mentioning liked it and kept asking for it after.

"I should've known," Wakako grinned knowingly. "Anyway, I brought pasta, and Sumire got us some sandwiches."

"Now I know what not to touch," Natsume snickered, appearing from behind Mikan.

I scowled at him. He's been witness to my many failings in cooking.

"Everyone else who hasn't got their tongues stuck on Imai's stupid sponsored car—"

"Shut up, Hyuuga!" came Hotaru's snappy voice from inside.

"—is enjoying a nice cup of tea and biscuits inside." He finished.

Mikan got a spoon from her apron, dipped it into chocolate and stuck it into Natsume's mouth. "So?"

"It's too sweet."

She rolled her eyes. "It's always too sweet for you." She gestured at us, "Come on guys, Anna's baked some pretty good stuff for us on the way."

Wakako and I followed Mikan inside, and I couldn't help but wonder of what this summer's got in store for us.

Everyone was gathered on the living room. The glass door to the kitchen was locked, and I could see Anna's pink hair bobbing inside. No one is ever allowed near her when she's cooking. Sometimes she gets frustrated, and she ends up messing the food with her Alice, unintentionally. Even Mikan's s'mores were on the dining table.

I saw Hotaru walking to Anna's room, her phone in her hands. Ruka and Mikan ban any electronic gadget during the trips (mostly for Hotaru's and Natsume's sakes), so she was probably setting down everything that needed to be done to her secretary. I've actually been to her office once, for lunch with her and Mikan. She was going to be gone for two hours, but her secretary looked like she was about to die with everything Hotaru's asked her to do. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Ruka and Yuu were watching a documentary with Nonoko. Natsume had come back inside and was arguing with Mikan over excess sugar. Wakako had joined them on the living room to watch. I shifted my weight to the other foot; I wasn't the type to be humored by a documentary, and I didn't really want to intrude into Natsume and Mikan's space, not when the guy's obviously been stolen off his sweet time with his girlfriend that morning.

Suddenly, Anna's bungalow seemed pretty big.

"Hey," Koko appeared beside me, his hand snaking on my waist. "I had the feeling that you were being uncomfortable."

"Everyone else is off doing their own thing, and I don't really want to be in the way," I said.

"Come on," he led me back on the yard, "I need to go to the convenience store; I forgot to grab some soda and beer."

This was what I need, I finally realized. Koko and I were walking around the corner; we didn't need to take the car. Talking with my best friend was something I haven't done in a while. I've been studying at day and working on some nights, while he's gone being a bartender by five in the afternoon. Our schedules aren't exactly friends, so I barely have him around.

"What's new with you?" He asked me. I noticed how so laidback he is. He always has been, and it's gotten stuck. Sometimes, when he's talking about something he likes, he gets this faraway look, like he's really passionate with what he's saying. A gold band was around his finger, a band that he requested when we were in high school and he needed a better controlling device.

"I've got a test next week," I said. Unlike some of us, I decided I wanted to go to college. My Alice isn't exactly helpful unless I work for the police or any investigative firm, and I wasn't really keen on using it either. So, with the help of Koko, I enrolled myself in a community college for a degree in International Studies.

"You're going to nail it," he said, putting an arm around my shoulder, "You always will."

"I'm just glad I don't have to cook or anything," I mumbled.

He laughed. "Remember when you wanted to surprise me with a cake for my birthday and everyone else who knew how to operate an oven was either sick or busy?"

I scowled. I knew exactly what he meant. It was four years ago, thirteen months after graduation. Let's just say that Wakako had ended up having to miss her afternoon shift because our apartment was on fire.

"You've always been thoughtful," he pulled me closer, "Thoughtful, but stupid."

Despite how offended I should've been, I couldn't bring myself to be mad at him. Koko was special. "Yeah, as stupid as you are."

I wonder sometimes…

When we got back to Anna's house, dragging two boxes of soda and beer, everyone else were already settling on their rides. Truthfully, we took half an hour just getting ourselves and Anna's food in our cars because some of the guys were goofing off, but in no time, all twelve of us had finally settled on the road. Kitsuneme was driving Koko's jeep, while the owner himself sat beside me in the back, the other occupant being Mochu. Wakako had already dominated the seat beside the driver's. Ruka was driving Hotaru's car with her, and Yuu, Anna and Nonoko, while Natsume and Mikan had his all to themselves because all our bags were stashed in their car anyway. Before starting the engines, Anna had tossed each car a bag of chips and tumblers of fresh juice. Mochu thought it'd be cool to stick his numbers with tape on each of the windshields (he got a pretty good beating from Hotaru for that). Mikan took down the plate numbers to memory, and Natsume and Hotaru made a bet on how long she'd have them in mind.

Just like your typical summer.


	2. The Creek

The ride to the creek was silent in our car. Wakako announced that she wanted to hear this new album she bought before it gets confiscated by Mikan, so we were stuck listening to some pop artist raving about how she wanted to get back with her ex-boyfriend.

She lied. She's had this album for three months and has kept it playing in our apartment ever since.

"What's up with you?" I asked Mochu. Wakako coughed quite loudly. I ignored her.

"Nothing much," Mochu replied. "I failed two subjects so I'm getting summer classes to lighten the load."

Like me, Mochu decided to take a college degree. He actually wanted to be a lot of things, all concerned to the matter of flying: an astronaut, a pilot, and once considered decking himself on a rocket. But while he was getting his medical check-up for a university, they found out he had eye problems, and it wasn't a perk that beckoned him jobs. So he decided for the next closest thing: a flight engineer. Flight engineers aren't as important nowadays because computers do the job for them, but the Air Force would rather have men than machines working on the airplanes. Since Mochu couldn't fly planes, he decided he could just help them fly.

"I'm not particularly sure if I'm going to pass if I get another failing grade this time," he added with a frown.

I snorted. "Please, you've been failing Mr. Narumi's class almost every year, but I don't see you stuck in the Academy."

"It's because they don't want him around anymore," Koko snickered from beside me.

I lightly slapped him on the arm from that, and turned back to Mochu. "But you've always been good once you try. I'm sure you'll do great."

"I could always cheat, you know," he grinned, earning a '_That's my boy!' _comment from Kitsuneme in front.

I gave him a small smile. "You've been saying that even when we were together, but you never had the courage to do it."

"Because he's a wuss," Koko added.

"Koko!_" _I scolded him.

"Nah," Mochu sniggered, "We both know who's the wuss between us two, buddy."

I frowned. "Am I missing something here?"

"Ah, crap," Wakako groaned, stopping our conversation. "I spilled juice all over my new shirt!"

I threw her a pack of wet tissues. "I warned you not to wear the new one. You really should start listening to me."

Her dark eyes narrowed against mine as she turned around, "_You _should listen to me."

Oh, I know exactly what she meant.

"Any good news?" I asked Mochu, resuming into our conversation.

He thought about it for a moment. "I got another job."

I shook my head. "No, that's not good news. You already have _two _part-time jobs. Just what are you thinking that you decided to add another one?"

He frowned. "Well, I have three days of the week covered at the café, Tuesdays and Thursdays over at the records store, and then weekends working with Koko at the bar."

I turned to Koko. "You didn't tell me you were working with Mochu."

My best friend shrugged. "I figured it wasn't my story to tell."

"Don't be hard on me, or the guy," Mochu said. "Since I'm taking summer class and all, I figured I really needed some extra cash in me."

"But you've been doing just fine…" I trailed. I really couldn't see the deal about it. "I mean, your parents are more than willing to take you in."

"Yeah, but they're both past their sixties, it's not like I can live off their money forever. I just need some in my pocket, you know, for the occasional drinks, picking up the ladies…" He went on jokingly.

"Oh, and is Koko picking up ladies with you?" I went on.

Koko cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but haven't you heard? I'm the Casanova."

"No, I didn't, probably because it's self-proclaimed."

"You hurt me, Seaweed," he said dramatically, using the pet name Mikan's called me since we were ten. I hated it.

After two bags of chips, a liter of soda, and Koko pretending he choked on the sandwiches I made, we finally got to the creek. Hotaru had sent cleaners the day before, so we didn't have to trouble ourselves. Ruka said it was because Hotaru didn't like doing dirty work, which was true, while she retorted that he should be thankful because she saved him his back.

We eventually got used to the fact that it was their way of showing affection.

The cabin was pretty much designed like a small house fitted with every possible room in one big space. Hotaru had recently added two adjacent rooms, because it used to be just the girls inside the cabin, while the boys stayed outside to camp their tents.

The only ones who had a problem about this were Natsume and Mikan, mainly because Natsume occasionally gets pretty bad nightmares and Mikan's the only one who can actually manage to calm him down. Hotaru had once considered hitting him, and the boys, after one sleepless night, were on the verge of tying him up and throwing him on the creek for good measure, and to pull him back in the morning. But eventually, we decided to just let them be, so they'd sometimes sleep in the couch in the main room—although to be honest, we supposed that half the time, Natsume really just wants Mikan go to bed with him. You didn't need to be twelve to figure that out.

It was almost around ten when we arrived, so Anna took out the bread and cold cuts she prepared for brunch, for anyone who got hungry. It was mostly the guys who wolfed them down ("I'm a growing man," Koko had said through a mouthful of sausages and ham), and the rest of us settled for an iced coffee.

"I think I'll go take a dip now," Wakako announced, "Anyone wants to join me?"

Wakako had barely taken off her sandals when Kitsuneme decided it'd be a wonderful idea to push her off the deck, another creation courtesy of Hotaru. I guess, overtime, our little sanctuary became a nice old home.

My friend had hardly raised her head from the waters when Kitsuneme had dropped into the waters like a cannon ball, Koko throwing his shirt to the air and swinging against the rope and tire that's been hung on the branch last summer, and Mochiage yelling some Indian chant before jumping himself.

Hotaru, who got soaked from all their jumping, barked at them, "Are you five or twenty-four?"

"You shouldn't get so—" Ruka had started, but Hotaru had cut him down with a look.

"Poor Ruka," I sighed, "If you're not going to treat him right, I should just steal him."

Hotaru shot me a look, her personal way of saying, _'Back off, lady' _but probably in a much obscene word.

"She's right, you know!" Wakako shouted over at the guys who were guffawing on the creek. She was perched on the deck, wringing her shirt and hair. "Act your age, not your size!" She snickered.

"I don't think that applies…" Mikan started, but had trailed off, immediately turning beet red. She had apparently picked up what Wakako said.

Anna frowned at the mess the guys had made. Plates were upturned and the tumblers were all over the place.

"I'll get it," I told Anna, "You've been slaving yourself for this trip, go and have some fun."

I watched Anna's elated (and quite relieved, might I add) face as she went inside the cabin to probably change into a pair of cotton shorts. I figured that since I was never much help with the kitchen and could only provide sandwiches with ready-made fillings, the least I could do was clear the tables and do the dishes.

"That was nice of you," Koko said, coming up beside me. He was dripping wet, but at least he's dried his torso up.

I snorted. "_You _should be doing it, since you're the ex and all."

Koko and Anna went out for a short period of time—like a _very short _period of time. They've dated for about six weeks, but never pursued it, since they, like Mochu and I, figured we were all better off as friends. I guess the whole deal could only work for two couples in our group.

I never stopped pointing this out to Koko, though.

"You really won't let this go, will you?" He snorted.

"Never," I said cheekily, and carried the plates inside the cabin. He followed me with the rest of the plates. "Besides, that was probably one of the best weeks you've had, right?" I teased.

"Hey, Anna?" He suddenly yelled, his eyes focused on me.

"Yeah?" Anna's voice answered through the door from one of the adjacent rooms.

"We never really… _connected _when we went out, right?"

There was a pause. "Is that Sumire?"

"Yep, it's the evil witch."

I slapped him with a spatula, and Anna had come out of the room. She had pulled in beach shorts over a nude tankini, pale against her bright hair, pulled back into her hair. She always complained about how frizzy it gets, but never wanted to cut it off.

"Sorry, hun," she shook her head at me, "He just never made the cut."

"Ouch," Koko said, "That _hurts_."

"Hmm," Anna gazed at us for a moment, "You know, Sumire, I think you should leave your friend for a moment with the dishes."

"What— hey!"

"And this is why we never got together," Anna said teasingly, "You're all play and no work!" She gestured me towards our room, "You should go get changed. I'll have the rest of the girls with you in a while."

Anna was already out the door when I was on my way to the rooms, when Koko commented in a whiny voice that I had been familiar with for some time now, "You're not really going to _leave _me, are you?"

"Captain's orders," I snickered, and went to change.

I was joined by Nonoko, Mikan, Hotaru and Anna just after I've gotten my suit out. I could hear noise on the room next door. I guess even Yuu, Ruka and Natsume have their moments of weakness.

"Apparently," Anna started, "Someone's been asking around _again _about a certain relationship of a certain friend."

I gave Anna a curious glance.

Nonoko had on a smile. She was hooking a grey halter with the help of Mikan. "I'm surprised a certain someone hasn't been asking _me _about a certain friend's certain relationship."

"I'm not hanging around for this," Hotaru muttered as soon as she zipped herself into a dark violet maillot that complete covered her torso down to her limbs. At least she bared her shoulders, I thought.

Mikan had blocked the door with a small smile before Hotaru could walk out, the skirts of her swimdress fanning against her legs, "Come on, Hotaru, show a little support."

"It's not support the woman needs, it's someone else who needs to get some bal—"

"I'm not having that kind of talk here!" Mikan frowned. She turned to me. "Look, Sumire, we think you and Koko should get together."

I snorted. "What is this, some kind of club that you all got a vote in? Nope, not happening."

"Well, we thought it was a good idea to, since you've been friends and all…"

"Mikan, you and I both know that being _friends _with someone isn't enough for them to be together. I mean, look at Anna and Koko."

"Exactly!" Anna exclaimed. "We never worked out—because that's all we're going to be. He can't have a deeper chemistry with anyone else if he's at your beck and call."

"He's not on my beck and call," I defended.

I noticed Hotaru roll her eyes. "Please, when he was serving detention over at my lab, and found out you caught _the stinking microwave on fire_—seriously, the _microwave_—he sprinted out of the building and went straight to you."

"That's because we're _friends_," I emphasized. When I found out Ruka got hurt in the forest going after a runaway animal, I went to look for him, because we're _friends_."

"That doesn't count because you like Ruka," Mikan said triumphantly.

I shook my head. "I don't like Ruka like that, but it's because we've all been so much together that I do things for other people. That's why Koko is always there to help me. Can't a girl be friends with a guy?"

"Not when he's willing to sit through a whole cry fest movie marathon with you," Nonoko said, referring to a time where I got sick and Wakako was not in town.

"Not when he delivers food for you late at night just to make sure you eat," Anna mentioned, both of us remembering my finals on my first year and had almost slaved myself to study.

"Not when he spends a whole month planning for your birthday party," Mikan added sunnily, reminding me of the surprise Koko successfully pulled when we were seventeen.

They all automatically turned to Hotaru, who shrugged, "I've got nothing."

"The whole point is," Mikan went on, "Guys do that to the girls they like _more _than just friends."

I just couldn't see it happening. Koko and I, sure, we get along, and we were close. Admittedly, we act more like we're the ones in a relationship compared to Ruka and Hotaru, but that's just because we've been friends since we were six. We've been hanging out for almost two decades, so it's only natural that we get along so well.

"I know this whole dating thing," I told them, "I mean, all of you guys know that. I was the first one to get a boyfriend," I found the need to mention, just in case they were going to use the 'You're inexperienced' card. "I give dating advices and all that, so I'm pretty sure Koko and I? Not happening. Can't happen."

Mikan's shoulder slumped. "Well, it was worth a try. Come on, I'm itching to get in the waters."

_Well that was fast_.

The water was warm when we got in, but unlike the guys who found the need to do daring jumps, the rest of us decided that going down through the rope ladder on the deck was easier.

Natsume had other ideas. He had brought with him an inflatable pad and had swum farther, just lying on his back under the heat of the sun.

"Tell your boyfriend to stop being hot," Wakako said with a laugh.

"Mikan's _fuming_," Kitsuneme chortled. "Natsume wouldn't even let her come near the pad."

"Give him some slack," Hotaru said, "He's probably sick of the noises you make every day."

Mikan scowled. "That's not really a nice thing to say."

"I can live with the noises, if you know what I mean." Natsume commented from where he was. He had gone nearer, but still laid on the pad. "It's the sudden demands at night I'm pissed at."

"What demands?" Yuu asked curiously.

"A week ago, she woke me up at _two o'clock_, looking for goddamn ice cream. And then on Wednesday, she was crying about how she really wanted a bowl of ramen, the ones we had in a three-hour drive at the countryside. _Then on Friday_, she almost knocked the TV over because she couldn't find the stupid fluff puffs Narumi had sent to her, so she made me call him up just so she could have some."

"I think that's the most I've heard Natsume speak in one sentence," Kitsuneme mumbled from behind, but everyone else had gone quiet, except Mikan whose brows were furrowed. "Wait, something's happening and I don't know what it is…"

"_Crap_," I suddenly said, probably echoing everyone else's thoughts. "Mikan, are you _pregnant?_"

Natsume suddenly sat up from his pad and ended up falling. Mikan laughed.

"_What the hell?" _Natsume gasped as he rose from under. "Who have you been—?"

"Wait up!" Koko yelled, "What do you mean who had she been—?"

Mochu's eyes widened. "You mean you guys have never—?"

"What?" Mikan went on laughing, "Of course not! I was just really, _really _hungry at that time."

No one looked convinced.

"Guys, give me some credit," Mikan said. "Natsume, you should understand, but _me_?"

"Well…" Ruka said slowly. "He _has _been rubbing off on you."

"Not in _that _way," Mikan laughed. She paddled over at Natsume and climbed on his back, still on the waters. She placed her chin on his shoulder, a small smile on her face. "But I guess I was testing him, trying to find out if he's worth it and all."

"Considering he's practically memorized all your underwear since you were ten and hasn't bothered to announce it to anyone beyond the immediate class," Hotaru said, "I'm thinking he's a keeper."

I shook my head at my friends. I guess, Alice or not, we were quite an odd bunch.

By eleven o'clock in the evening, everyone was pretty much tired of swimming and playing around. It was about three when the guys took out a ball and used it to shoot hoops through the tire hanging on the tree. When we got tired of that, Hotaru began sending rubber balls up in the air that would weigh up as soon as they touch the water, so everybody else who was still game dove for them. We dried up at five, when it started getting chilly, and just talked until seven, before having dinner.

A bonfire was lit in the middle, and we all dusted up the logs we've kept in the cabin. Mikan passed her s'mores and a bag of marshmallows around, before sitting beside Natsume, huddled in a thick blanket.

Ruka was telling Yuu about his recent trip to Africa tending animals. Wakako was taking down notes while Anna told her the steps into making the muffin she brought us. Hotaru was simply staring at the fire, but I knew she was mentally doing business in her mind, and would later on sneak in to do some before anyone goes to bed. Nonoko was laughing with Kitsuneme, who was narrating an animated story that I doubted to be true with his exaggerated hand gestures and occasional _booms_. Koko was quiet beside me, but I wasn't worried if he was reading anyone's mind. Koko knew respect. Mochu, on the log next to mine, was stirring what smelled like coffee.

"Do you want it?" He asked, noticing me eyeing the mug. I shook my head, but he had already hand them on my hands. Using his Alice, he got another one.

The moment was familiar. "Remember when you would make me coffee every morning when it's my time of the month, because you know how cranky I'd be?"

Mochu gave a small laugh. "Yeah. And then I overslept one day, so you practically pissed on everyone."

I shook my head, the memories coming back. "Was I really that bad?"

Mochu considered this for a moment. "You were mean."

I wondered about this bit of information.

"Sumire, I was kidding."

I scowled.

"You would do that a lot, you know," Mochu told me, his eyes taking into a wistful memory. "When someone says something about, you'd think about it really hard, like you're figuring out how someone could say that… and then you'd smile, because you know you're better."

"You make me sound haughty," I snorted.

"Well, your self-confidence _does _exceed the typical, but I guess… that's your asset."

"My asset," I repeated slowly.

Mochu nodded. "You know what made me pursue you in the first place? You didn't give a rat's ass about what other people think. It's funny, and infuriating at times, but mostly admirable. You like doing things your own way, you like being the one in charge, you just like being the center of the attention."

"What can I say?" I said. "I was born to be a diva."

"No," Mochu said simply, "You were born to shine. There's a difference."

By then, everyone else had started yawning and heading back to the cabin. The fire was still up, and it usually was put out by Natsume and Mikan. Currently, they were seated on the deck, and just like how she climbed on his back when we were on the creek, it was a picture-perfect moment.

I envied the relationship they had. Natsume and Mikan were opposites, so no one ever figured they'd actually end up together, until they started showing the signs right before we hit junior year. I guess these two are just meant to be in love with no one but each other all their lives. Eventually, we realized what kind of relationship they had. In a way, they fit to each other's lives perfectly. Mikan balances Natsume's with her glow, while Natsume pretty much makes sure Mikan's still hanging on.

"You always get that look when you see them," Mochu remarked. He, too, was now eyeing the couple at the deck. "You've always wanted a relationship like that."

I frowned. "Is that why you agreed to break up with me? Because you couldn't give me that?"

Mochu shook his head, a small smile on his face. He stood up, stretched his legs, messed up Sumire's hair and turned to walk back to the cabin. Before he got too far though, he said, "No, because I knew someone else could."


	3. Relationships

It was past midnight when Koko came up beside me. I thought he had gone over to bed with the others. I asked him this.

"I couldn't sleep," he said simply.

I watched the flames dance, the fire still alive. The shadows reflected against my skin.

"Do you know what Natsume's nightmares are?" he asked me quietly.

I shook my head. "I never asked." I figured it wasn't something you nonchalantly say in a conversation. Natsume and Mikan were not on the deck anymore. They had taken a walk somewhere in the forest, something they often do even when we were in high school. Sometimes I wonder what they do, when they're off strolling. Mochu had caught them once. He said that all they do was talk, or bask in silence. Natsume liked solitude, and Mikan needed it.

Koko leaned back, his eyes darted towards the skies. "It's always about Mikan. Mikan getting hurt, Mikan dying, Mikan in danger… It was always her."

"How do you know about that?" I asked, frowning. I doubt Natsume spends his free time chatting with Koko about his nightmares. But then I remembered who I was talking to.

"Nah, I didn't look into his mind," he assured me. "I asked him. I was walking outside the dormitories once, and then I saw him on the rooftop, so I climbed up."

"He didn't kick you out?"

"He had a nightmare. It was about us, the gang. I guess he was glad he saw someone alive. That time, I read his mind."

"And then he told you about Mikan?"

.

"He did," Koko nodded. "He asked me, 'Koko, do you get nightmares?' And I said, 'Yeah, a couple of times,' because I figured he would be irresponsive if I cracked a joke. 'She's my nightmare,' he told me, but I didn't say anything. He just went on, about how he wasn't stupid that he knew he might drop dead any day, but he wasn't prepared if it happened to someone else." Koko had gone quiet for a while. "That was the first time the guy bared his soul to me."

I, too, thought about that.

"I respect Natsume," he went on his eyes on the flames. I looked up at him. The furious flames blazed against his warm, friendly eyes. "So I guess he pretty much has the same respect towards me. He knew I could hear things, but it wasn't out of fear that I never voiced them out. I couldn't exactly guarantee him privacy but… I guess I could give him a friend."

"You're not planning on replacing Ruka, are you?" I mumbled.

"No one can compete with the bromance they have," he chortled, and I did, too. Natsume and Ruka had always been so close. I guess it basically rooted from the fact that Ruka's life depended on Natsume's performances. They've known each other before they got in the Academy. In fact, they were admitted at the same time, shortly after Ruka and Natsume saved the village Aoi, Natsume's sister, accidentally burned down. They've been inseparable since. We all knew that, if ever Natsume's life came to an end, he would only entrust Mikan to Ruka.

"What are your nightmares about?" I asked him.

He had a small smile. "You, getting abducted by aliens and taken into some far-off planet so they can make you their queen and marry you to a creature with five eyes and ten hands."

I looked at him in amusement. "Well if I'm going to be a queen, I'll consider that."

Talking to Koko had always been fun and light-hearted. It was like a breath of fresh air. In the past weeks, I had been groveling about school and work stressing me so much. I've been looking for our trip down at the creek for months now. Just being in this place takes me back to that summer after graduation. Being away from the Academy was like leaving home. Sure, there were moments we'd like to forget, times where our friends risked their lives with high possibilities of dying, but at the same time, that's where we all started.

It was Mikan who kept tabs on everyone. She was always the pushy one. She wasn't stupid. She knew we all had different plans, but she remained persistent. She would phone us for lunch, a cup of tea, or a walk in the park. She would schedule dinner parties, weekend getaways, and friendly gatherings. She knew Hotaru's conferences, Mochu's exam schedules, Anna's charity events, Nonoko's exhibitions, and Yuu's programs. She had my dates jotted down on her planner, with Koko's shifts, Kitsuneme's galleries, and Ruka's trips.

I guess, in the end, no one could still resist her.

So that's why our group never fell apart. Of course, we were a much bigger bunch, and there had been many witnesses to the roller coasters we boarded, but this was the primary one. They've become more than my friends.

I craned my neck to look at Koko properly. He had on a goofy smile. He kept his hair messy; meaning he probably had tossed around his bed a lot before finally realizing he couldn't fall asleep. He was wearing the dark blue sweater I bought him for him two birthdays ago. His eyes had on that faraway stare, his mind deep in thought. The controlling device in the guise of a ring glistened on his finger, mirroring the flames.

I began to wonder about what the girls told me. Can Koko and I really become more than friends? Admittedly, I have thought about it before.

Okay, that's a lie—I've wished for it.

We were seventeen. I had just broken up with Mochu, and even though the break-up was decided, it didn't mean I couldn't lock myself up and be glum about it. I had been wondering what's wrong with me, or if I'm just the unlucky kid when it came to relationships. I've had four boyfriends, and dated about five more. The night Mochu and I called it quits, I was in my room with only my lamp on. A book was propped on my knee, when my window suddenly shot open and Koko tumbled face-first on the floor. Once my mind registered it was my best friend (because of the very colorful vocabulary that escaped his lips), I didn't bother to heft myself up from my seat. He came up to me, sat on my bed, pulled the book from my hands and dumped a tub of ice cream and handed me a ladle he probably sneaked from the kitchens.

When we were fifteen, I split up with my senior boyfriend. He cheated on me with a pretty blonde in the grade lower than his. Koko spent a whole good hour in the computer room and printed a bunch of fliers, and then distributed and posted it all around the school buildings and dorms. It had my senior ex' dorm room number, with a dirty secret or two that earned him _and _Koko (for doing the crime, although he assured me he would've done it again) detention for a month.

When we were thirteen, my heart shattered after my first relationship didn't work out. The guy didn't do anything wrong at all, so Koko took me to Central Town and spoiled me rotten with all his allowance can afford. And then he took me up a tree, where he kept talking and telling me stories about all the things he could read from people's minds.

And that was only some of it.

When we were eighteen, I wanted to talk to Koko about, well, feelings.

That's when I saw him with Anna.

And so, sensing that I had nothing to claim around, I went back to the dorms.


	4. The Girl

I woke up the next day to Koko and Kitsuneme shouting at the creek. They were yelling about discovering some lost city underwater. Sometimes, I wonder if it was normal for twenty-four-year-olds to do that, or they're still seriously stuck in eighteen-year-old bodies.

I got out of the cabin. Anna was already serving breakfast. The sweet waft of pancakes and honey reached my nose.

"Here," Mochu said from behind me, offering a cup of coffee, "I thought about what you said last night, and I figured I'd make you one."

I saw Wakako wiggling her eyebrows at me. I ignored her.

"Thanks," I smiled at Mochu. "How long have you guys been up?"

"Not too long," he said, as we approached everybody else on the logs. The fire had been put out, and the ashes dusted away. Mats were now laid on where we sat last night. Hotaru had her own strandkorb out. Ruka sat leaning against her chair, petting a stray squirrel he had probably attracted from five miles away. Natsume was reading a book, with Mikan on his chest.

I had breakfast with Anna and Mochu. Yuu and Nonoko from across the table were discussing what I vaguely heard included nuclear and a couple more of terms that I couldn't get a grasp on. I had just finished my pancakes when a pair of wet arms grabbed me from behind and took me down the creek with a loud yell.

"You nasty crap!" I shouted at Koko as soon as we resurfaced. He still had his arms around me, laughing loudly. "I just ate!"

"Don't say that," he said, and pointed out, "I let you finish your breakfast."

"You could have warned me, then we'd prevent myself from puking all over the creek," I grumbled, tying my hair up.

"But you're not," he smiled up at me, "Listen, I want to ask you something."

"So you pulled me in just to ask me something?" I practically whined.

"Shh," he muttered, pulling us away from the deck. "It's a secret."

"What's up?"

He threw the crowd another cursory glance. "I need help."

"About what?"

"It's a girl."

I caught on. "Go on."

Koko looked abashed for a second. "I got her this thing, but I'm not sure if she'd like it, so I brought another thing and—"

"Koko," I stopped him, "It'd really help if I knew what those 'things' are."

"Right. So I got her flowers, because she's a romantic one, and she loves being spoiled. But I wasn't sure if she was okay with that, because it was the typical thing you give a girl, and I didn't know what _kind _of flowers to give her because I don't want her to misinterpret me. I went to buy chocolates but she always complains about how fat she's getting even though I tell her she's not. I figured I get her—"

"Hold on," I stopped him for the second time. "Just tell me the kind of girl she is."

His look was one of relief. "Oh, that's easy. She's fun, and goes along with my type of humor. She puts down everything she wants, and is forceful when she doesn't get her way." A small smile was now on his face. His eyes became warmer. "She used to think being a beauty queen was a career… Gets angry a lot but forgives way too easily… Believes in horoscopes like a kid with Santa… She likes lemon with her tea… Cupcakes after an argument…"

I recognized the look at once.

It was Koko's faraway stare.

"Oh my god," I gasped.

"What?" He suddenly stopped mid-sentence, frowning up at me.

"Oh my god, you _like _this girl!"

Koko's brows furrowed and he seemed in deep thought. It was after a few seconds when his mouth broke into that same, cheery smile. "If that means she's someone really important to me, then yeah, I do."

"That's the look of someone smitten," I accused him, my grin almost as big as his. _Almost_. "So, when am I going to see her?"

"Well, you won't see her here," he said. "I'll show you when we get home."

It was barely nine in the morning, and we usually drive back to the city in the afternoon, but that's not until having dinner somewhere.

"You're going to make me wait for almost nine hours?"

"What about it?" Koko asked. "You've been waiting five years for me to introduce someone."

I thought about it. "Good point. I'm going back to the deck," I told him, and he messed up my hair before swimming away.

Yuu was looking at me when I approached the tables.

I frowned. "What's up?"

He shook his head with a small smile. "I could practically hear the both of you from here."

I looked at him, not believing. "This is a trick, right? We were on the creek, and you're way up here."

Yuu pointed at his ears and winked at me. "I've got ears like a bat."

I laughed at that. I shouldn't have wondered. Yuu could smell trouble better than a dog. With a class like ours, he probably needed to hone his other senses as well.

"I lied," he told me a little while later. I was peeling an orange. "I didn't hear, but I knew."

"Like a bat," I repeated his earlier words. "You're creepy."

"I wouldn't say that," he said. "Besides, I read it off his lips."

I stared up at the blonde in front of me. "It's either he told you first or he told me last."

"Nah," Yuu swayed it off, "It's more like I know you guys. You know the look Koko gets when he talks about something he likes?"

I nodded. I guess I wasn't the only one who knew about it.

"I see that look from him a lot." He downed the remaining contents of his tumbler and got up. "I'm going to go clear the dishes, want to help?"

I snorted. "Go away, Yuu."

He laughed, taking the remaining used utensils from the table. "I hope you don't mind, but we're having seafood later. I bet they'll serve your favorite fish. _Meow_."

I rolled my eyes up at him. The others have been rubbing off on him, but at least he wasn't the serious kid he was anymore.

Five hours later, and after emptying all of Anna's pans, Wakako's cooler, and Koko's cases of drinks, we all started to pack up our things and dump them on our cars. Since there was less food, Kitsuneme and Nonoko were going to ride with Natsume and Mikan. I got on Koko's jeep and jumped on the seat beside the driver's before Wakako could. Anna and Yuu were chattering in Hotaru's car, the owner doing some last minute check on the place with Ruka. Natsume and Mikan were on the deck, flattening the former's inflatable pad.

I was tired from the ride back. Even Wakako didn't bother forcing her album to be played. Mochu and Koko were talking about someone named Kiyo, the bartender they work with. I had apparently fallen asleep, because it was already dark when Koko nudged me to wake up. We were parked on a corner, and I could see the rest of the gang going through red-painted doors.

"Come on," Koko said, going out through the door on his side. "I hear they serve the best tuna."

I scowled at him as I jumped down his jeep. "Go on and I might not help you with your girl problems."

"Nah, you love me too much to ignore me," he grinned. I couldn't help it, so I just kept on a smile. He was, after all, right—he's one person I certainly couldn't resist.

It wasn't difficult to spot the others once we got in. We had four tables aligned in one corner, because Hotaru didn't like being around crowded places. I took the empty seat beside Mikan, and Koko pulled a chair beside me.

Mikan was already looking through the menu. "Sumire, what do you think of the tuna?"

Koko tried to hide his laugh.

"Please don't ask me that," I muttered. I pointed at the beef negimaki on the menu, because it wasn't fish. "I want this," I told the waiter.

"Don't be three," Koko commented in a motherly voice, "Say what you want."

"Seriously, are you trying to piss me off?"

"I'm not exactly _trying_, per se."

"I want the lobster tail, the crab roll, filet mignon and the sushi platter," Hotaru dictated her order. She turned to Ruka. "What are you having?"

I bit back a smile.

Mikan, from beside me, was arguing with Natsume.

"You _can't _have that, it's bad for you."

"How do you know it's bad for me?" Natsume snorted. "Last I checked, my girlfriend wasn't a doctor."

"Because I'm doing research," Mikan replied simply. "Why don't you have the eel instead?"

"You want me to have eel? Woman, are you honestly—"

"Shush!" Mikan waved him off and called the waiter to narrate her orders.

"Wuss," Mochu coughed from across us.

"Chicken," Kitsuneme mumbled loud enough for Natsume to hear.

Natsume eyed them evenly. "Pardon me?"

"The chicken tempura," Kitsuneme grinned, "Heard it tastes good."

"Hey," Koko nudged me while we were served the dishes, "Can I sleep over tonight? I forgot my keys and your apartment is nearest to mine."

"You didn't have to ask," I told him.

Twenty minutes before the clock hit seven, we began bidding each other goodbye. Hotaru, whose fingers had been glued to her phone ever since we left the creek, was the first to leave with Ruka, who had to catch his three o'clock flight to Cuba. Nonoko, Yuu and Kitsuneme took separate cabs, while Mikan insisted to take Anna home because of all the things she brought. Mochu and Wakako were having an animated talk at the car seats behind us. We dropped Mochu on his parents' home, before riding back to our apartment.

"I think I'm sick," Wakako grumbled as we got off the car. "I'm going around the corner for something to drink."

Koko and I took our stuff in our room. I was asking him about the girl. After all, I _have _been waiting for five years.

"Sounds to me like this girl is a piece of work," I jokingly said. I opened the keys to our apartment and turned on the lights.

Koko agreed. He slumped on the couch and kicked his shoes off. "It's like she can never have enough of everything."

"Then why do you like her so much?" I called behind me as I grabbed for two cans of soda from the refrigerator.

He popped his open and drank before replying. "I don't really know, she just _gets _me."

"Well, I'm happy for you," I told him. I dropped on to sit on the couch's arm, my feet tucked with his.

He had on a big grin. "Are you?"

"Of course I am," I said, "Why shouldn't I be?"

"So if I took off my controlling device…" he trailed off, his eyebrows doing the talking.

I rolled my eyes. "Really mature. I'm going to go change." I stood up and went for my room. "Are you okay with the couch?"

"Where else would you let me sleep?"

I laughed as I opened the door to my room, but stopped as soon as the lights blinked open.

There was a bouquet of tulips on my bed. A box of chocolates. A small paper bag of a jewelry store. A plushie of a cat eating tuna.

I slowly approached my bed. A simple white card hung from the ribbon tying the flowers together.

_I couldn't give you forget-me-nots, because we have more than that._

_Not geraniums, because I long for something better._

_Not magnolias, because then I'd be lying. (I'm kidding)_

_So I got you these tulips, and because I want you to know that you're the most important to me._

_Koko._

* * *

**A/N: **Forget-me-not - memories, faithful love; Geranium - friendship; Magnolia - splendid beauty; Tulip - symbol of the perfect lover.

For AoGA House Cup 2013. :)


End file.
